Baran (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Baran as a boy had a sick younger sister who he tried to treat, however, she wouldn't let him because she believed God would save her but she died anyway. This made Baran hate God himself, this hatred against God caught the attention of Raoh when Baran asked Raoh to teach him, Raoh taught Baran the secrets of Hokuto Shinken through observation until Baran refused to put a dying girl out of her misery and Raoh left him. Baran used what he learned of Hokuto Shinken and took over the Kingdom of Blanca by healing the sick. He kidnapped Blanca's princess Luseli to protect since she looks like his sister. Baran eventually met Kenshiro and the two fought since Kenshiro wanted to put the former King back on the throne. After Baran lost and saw what would happen if he continued to rule, he allowed himself to be executed. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B Name: Baran (Also known as Baran the Emperor of Light) Origin: Fist of the North Star Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Practitioner of Hokuto Shinken, King of Blanca Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Knows Hokuto Shinken), Pressure Point Strikes, Body Puppetry (Hitting various pressure points can make an opponent unable to move or make their body move in a way that they don't want), Biological Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Hitting various pressure points will kill an opponent by causing their body to explode), Healing (Can heal people by hitting their pressure points), Chi Manipulation (Can fire off his chi as a projectile), Resistance to Fate Manipulation and Precognition (Every user of Hokuto Shinken can change their fates to the point that people who can accurately see the future can't do the same with Hokuto, During Raoh and Toki's fight they were so strong that even God couldn't predict who would win) Attack Potency: At least Country Level (As he was taught Hokuto Shinken by Raoh, Baran should be stronger than Jagi) Speed: FTL (Could keep up with Raoh and Kenshiro) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Country Level Durability: At least Country Level Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Only knows a few techniques of Hokuto Shinken Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hokuto Shinken: The main ability of Hokuto Shinken is to hit pressure points on the opponent's body to affect their body, there 708 pressure points on the human body and depending on what pressure point is hit a different effect will happen. Amiba seemed to be self-taught rather than having been taught by a master, this means he does not know about all of the pressure points or what they do. Baran learned Raoh's variation of Hokuto Shinken known as Gō no Ken which is about using his sheer strength and chi blasts to overpower and destroy his opponents. ** Hokuto Gōshō Ha (Big Dipper Strong Palm Wave): Hokuto Gōshō Ha is a technique where Baran fires a beam of chi at his opponent. ** Shichi Ten Shō (Seven Point Palm): Shichi Ten Shō is a technique where Baran moves his arms around fast enough that they make afterimages which make the opponent unable to see where his fists actually are before Baran strikes the opponent. ** Zan'ei Katsu Ken (Remnant Scorpion Fist): Zan'ei Katsu Ken is a technique where Baran punches the opponent's upper half of their body before feinting to hit the lower part of their body which is unguarded. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 6